


Of Beasts and Pets

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animal Behavior, Bestiality, Biting, Bottom Newt, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Intimidation, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pet Play, Rimming, Secret Identity, Seduction, Top Percival, Unknowing Incest-ish, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: During an official visit to America, Head Auror Theseus meets Director Graves and his pets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT. 
> 
> Beasty smut at that.

Theseus has long given up the idea of truth and justice for all.

When he became an Auror he quickly learned that people didn’t want to know the truth. They wanted to feel safe far more and were willing to overlook terrible things to achieve that. That was why some powerful politician would be thrown into the spotlight more for cheating on his wife than for quietly signing off on some corrupt document. It was fun to poke at people’s missteps as long as you remained safe was the public opinion.

When he became Head Auror Theseus had a crash coarse in corruption and bribery. People who had never looked his way before were suddenly good friends, offering to support him and his department. The thing was though, Theseus couldn’t refuse it, too many people in high power that could pin the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement down. They could gag his Aurors and cut vital funding, they could stop them from ever doing any good. And there were so many, countless people willing to be underhanded. People that were good and upstanding in the eyes of the public turning into vipers behind closed doors.

Theseus adapted, he made strong alliances and made himself trade favors, letting sniveling rich youths off on minor charges so that the actual killers could be caught. He never liked it but as time passed he was forced to accept it was the way of it.

The Americans were just as bad if not worse, all the truly important decisions done behind closed doors while the public was led to believe they had some choice.

The Ministry left MACUSA to do as it pleased as long as they played nice and on occasion, Theseus was the one sent out to smile and agree.

In this case, the Director of Security had caught six high profile dark wizards, two of which were British. The other four had been executed but the Brits were held captive, MACUSA agreeing to return them back to the Ministry.

It reeked of something more, that Theseus had been requested to go himself was like a giant red flag. The DMLE Director had sat with Theseus, going over what was allowed and what was not, they tried to figure out what MACUSA wanted and what they were willing to give or take in order to keep the relationship between them good.

The entire thing was stressful and bloody nerve wracking. Theseus missed being a simple Auror, hunting dark wizards and dueling, chasing down evil without any of this political garbage.

The only bright spot was Newt. He’d, bizarrely enough, gotten himself an apartment in New York and after this Friday evening meeting, Theseus would spend the weekend with his little brother. That was something to look forward to he reminded himself as he walked down the long halls of some swanky Wizarding establishment.

It seemed like a high-class bar, important people taking meals and deciding the state of their laws casually. There were different levels, each more dazzling than the last, gold statues moving and powerful magic used to entertain. Theseus kept on an easy smile and followed the doorman up into the highest levels. They split off into twelve different sections, large rooms that were obscured with magic.

Theseus stepped into the door he was led to and walked into a gorgeous room, walls inlaid with dark wood and build up with delicate embellishments, a plush crimson rug that was massive and a great big bloody crystal chandelier. Floor to ceiling windows looked out over the city and in the center of them was a roaring fireplace. It screamed of endless wealth.

Percival Graves was settled at a dark wood table, too large for just two people but smaller then Theseus would have expected. A crystal decanter was settled at his elbow and he poured a second cup for Theseus as he walked up to him. His chair wasn't tucked in either, rather turned to the side so Graves was facing the fire and sitting along side the table. 

It was all about polite intimidation but Theseus’ greeting died on his lips when he noticed what was laid out on the rug at Graves’ feet.

A nundu first of all, it was a smaller one but there was no doubt it was a nundu. A creature that dozens upon dozens of wizards would need to team up to subdue. It was laid out resting like a bloody dog. A single whiff of its toxic breath could kill them both.

The second equally staggering thing was a nude man curled up on a plush animal bed, resting peacefully. He wore a thick black leather collar and nothing else, his gorgeous body on display. On his face he wore a black eye mask, a tiny thing with delicate lines that seemed painted on more then placed. It reeked of magic and Theseus knew it right away. A Hidden mask, powerfully charmed so that no one would recognize who was wearing it. Theseus looked the man over, staring at his hair and committing the coppery brown to memory. When he glanced away the color was lost, he had no idea what it had been. A powerful hidden mask then, designed to completely conceal who the man was.

“He is gorgeous isn’t he?” Graves mused and Theseus fought the urge to flush, caught staring.

“Is he safe there?” He asked instead, eyeing the deadly beast not a foot from the man on the floor.

“Of course, my pets are well behaved,” Graves replied and waved a hand to open the obscure door, allowing waitress dressed to the nines to enter carrying plates laden with fine foods. None of them so much as glanced at the Nundu or man in the collar. Dinner was served out and their plates filled.

Theseus worked on the fine cuts of meat and delicious food as they dueled verbally, compliments and insults going back and forth.

The thing with Percival Graves was that Theseus actually liked the man. He worked in one of the most corrupt areas and he did so with integrity. He brought dark wizards and witches to justice and came down like a hammer on perceived threats to his government. He was unapologetically dirty but he was also a true Auror, working within their immoral systems to actually protect the people. Not just the wealthy either, he was surprisingly fair in that sense.

The only point of contention for Theseus was that MACUSA used the death penalty and they did so heavy-handed. Execution was something they should be above but it remained strong and true among them. America was powerful and not afraid to kill, a dangerous combination. But they had always played nice, rarely stirring any trouble as long as they were left to their own devices.  

Theseus was making a jab about the latest string of executions, eight wizards caught smuggling in magical creatures, bringing them in to use them as enforcers for their organized crime.

He lost his point when the collared man sat up lazily, yawning and stretching, totally at ease with his nudity. He scented the air and turned his head towards them, pushing up from the cushion and crawling over to them.

He crawled, down on all fours.

Theseus felt a twist of repulsion inside him.

But the man swayed with a sexual intent, his body used to being on display, the curve of his arse admittedly lovely.

He made his way over and settled his chin on Graves' knee, whining softly.

“Hungry pet?” The man chuckled, rolling up a slice of roast beef and hand feeding the other man, making him lick his fingers clean each time he took a bite.

Theseus had a terrifying thought, the idea that this might be some poor muggle, spelled to act this way.

“Oh stop looking so horrified,” Graves told him, rubbing his finger on the other man’s tongue. The collared man looked over at him, eyes bright and curious, and a touch shy but amused. He didn’t meet Theseus gaze. “This gorgeous thing is here because he wants to be. Little pet slithered into my bed all innocent and wide-eyed and before I knew it he had me snagged.”

Graves ran a hand through his…pet’s hair, stroking it with a tenderness that actually did put Theseus at ease.

“It’s the ones you don’t expect,” Graves warned him absentmindedly. “We get so used to the vipers at our backs and hyenas at the front that we forget about the sweet kittens at our feet.”

Theseus blinked but didn’t have anything to say to that. Instead he sat there and watched the man hand feed another collared naked man. Watched this human pet suck Graves fingers clean happily, smiling and content.

“Now, we have business,” Graves waved a hand and the food left the table, rushing from the room as papers from a suitcase came and settled across the table. Graves poured them another drink, some fine rich alcohol that warmed Theseus’ stomach. He tried his best to sip it and keep his wits about him.

The pet remained at Graves’ feet, settling his head on the man’s lap and humming as Graves idly stroked his hair.

“As you can see the document is well supported,” he motioned to the signatures and Theseus stared at almost every head of magical law enforcement’s signature from all over the world.

Picking up the papers he read through the proposal, not letting himself skim over it in case he missed some vital thing.

The document was an agreement of sorts. If wizards or witches broke laws in America and fled, the respective countries would return them to America to face punishment.

“You’ll have your two British wizards from our prison returned, the paperwork underlines that only those originally from America would be expected to return. You can keep your own criminals.”

Theseus frowned, sitting back in his chair and musing it over.

It wasn’t a bad idea and certainly not as bad as he had worried. But it carried its own weight, a document proclaiming that Americans could not run and hide if they went against MACUSA laws.

“What about marriage? We have plenty of Americans coming to Britain so they can marry their muggle lover. Technically they’re breaking the law.”

Graves waved a hand in dismissal. “As long as they properly immigrate there’s no issue. They just have to insist they’re moving for reasons other than marrying No-Majs’. We’ve no interest in them. As long as they take that to your country and leave us be.”

Theseus grimaced at the idea but a part of him understood. MACUSA was still deeply backward about muggles but that was because they had suffered a great deal of cruelty under them very recently. Witch hunting was nonsense in Britain but it remained an issue in America, hiding was still a necessity. They took it too far but Theseus knew his personal opinions on muggles was better kept to himself. The MACUSA laws on them would not change anytime soon.

“What is this document for then?” He asked bluntly and Graves didn’t ply him with bullshit.

Theseus was momentarily distracted when the nundu raised its great head, yawning so long deadly canines were on view. It stretched out its lithe body and looked around the room.

Theseus imagined a lesser wizard would be more nervous but Newt had long ruined fear of magical beast in him. Newt used to bring them home as a boy, carrying deadly beasts like puppies and begging to keep them.

“The idea is to cut down on those skipping the country every time they're caught and then sneaking back in later on. We’ve been having trouble with smuggling, magical creatures and illegal potions especially.”

Theseus couldn’t help the snort, looking at the nundu approaching them pointedly.

“Now, now, I’ll have you know this fine beast came to me through entirely legal channels. It was smuggled in and they poisoned it, took away its toxic breath.”

Graves reached out a hand and the massive feline bumped his knuckles with affection before twisting to rub up against the collared man still at Graves’ feet.  

“Newt Scamander took him in and healed him up,” Theseus sat upright at the mention of his brother. “He did a fine job but the beast is disabled without its breath and it can’t be returned to the wild. He wanted to keep it himself but Picquery caught wind and refused him. I took him in as a favor to Newt.”

Theseus felt ice coil in his stomach.

“What did you ask Newt for in return?” He growled, unable to stop himself. Newt had no place in the corruption of government, safer in the jungles with the vicious beasts. Newt was far too naive and kind for the world Theseus himself had to navigate, more so MACUSA.

“I hired him actually, he advises with us and deals with all the magical creatures we confiscate.”

Theseus blinked, surprised at the idea but immediately understanding it. Newt might seem normal in most fields but when came to magical creatures he excelled far beyond anyone else. The sheer knowledge he had was staggering and to have that on call, to have someone who would know every beast and how to deal with them was surely useful. Theseus had unsuccessfully tried to lure Newt into working for the Ministry for years.

“He agreed?”

“He did. He saved this beast by agreeing and he stayed when he realized what a difference he could make. Most countries are slack on their magical creature trafficking laws. Newt has successfully put documents forward to strengthen MACUSA’s laws. He helped with the first drafts of the very document before you, laying out the stipulations for creature trafficking.”

Theseus was honestly stunned again; Newt usually had little time for such things. But then he did have an endless passion for his creatures and keeping them safe.

“His book will be used at all American schools and as a guideline for my own Aurors. I’m very aware of how brilliant he can be so I keep him happy.” Graves paused to scratch his human pet under his chin. “I never minded taking in the nundu, Lawrence gets along well with my kitten.”

Graves stroked the kneeling man’s face lightly and smirked as the nundu pushed at the nude man, rubbing up against him.

Theseus huffed out a laugh. “Lawrence? Definitely Newt then.”

“I prefer to call him Law, seems fitting.”

Theseus chuckled, watching the beast and man roll around on the thick carpet playfully, growling at each other lightly. The man in the collar did seem genuinely happy where he was and Theseus knew he was going to let it go. He also knew he would sign the document; it was worth the two British wizards who would be executed otherwise.

The nundru growled strangely, catching Theseus attention he watched the large beast circle the man on the floor and when he went up on his hands and knees the creature took an interest in his backside, sniffing once before licking him, licking right between his cheeks.

The human didn’t pull away; rather he pushed back with a sigh. The nundu rolled onto its side, easily dragging the smaller human closer so it could enthusiastically lick at him, licking over his arse and thighs, down along his cock. Theseus could see it filling out, going hard under the attention.

“You can’t be serious,” he breathed, turning to stare at Graves. The man chuckled, smirking and finishing his drink. He waved his fingers and Theseus’ empty tumbler came to him so he could refill them both.

“I did say they got along well,” he reminded Theseus.

The nundu got back up, circling the man who waved his backside enticingly. When the beast stepped over him the collared man pressed up against him, rubbing his back up and along the underside of the nundu. He reached up, pale neck on display as he lightly bit at the nundu’s jaw. Showing submission and interest, Theseus thought distractedly. The animal behaviors reminded him of Newt for a terrible moment.

The human pet suddenly yowled, a loud warbling thing that made the nundu over him growl in reply. He rubbed up against the creature again and then turned his head to Graves, eyes pleading as he crooned.

“A needy thing, like a cat in heat,” He chuckled, sipping his drink and watching for a long moment before he waved his hand at them. Theseus caught sight of a black polished plug as it thumped to the floor, shining and dripping between the collared man’s thighs. It was a fair size, long and thick, Theseus hadn’t noticed it before, buried inside the man.

With the block gone from his arse the man was yowling again, pressing up and rubbing encouragingly as the nundu licked at his shoulder.

Theseus wanted to look away but morbid curiosity kept him looking. A long blood-red cock hung from the beast as it crouched over the man. With a practiced ease that spoke of doing it often, the man pressed himself to the floor, chest down and back arched, his arse offered up. The nundu lower itself, it’s hind legs down, almost as if it was sitting. It was similar to how lions mated Theseus thought as it jabbed its powerful hips.

The red cock sliding between the man’s arse cheeks and then it caught.

The rather large prick disappeared and the man howled, yowling like a bloody animal as the beast over him snarled in return.

They rutted hard.

The man clutching at the carpet as each lunge threw him forward and he had to scramble to push back.

It was disgusting to see and Theseus was mortified to realize he was hard in his trousers. He looked away, face red as he gulped the whiskey, welcoming the burn.

Graves smirked at him, eyes knowing. “A lovely pet isn’t he?”

He watched idly as his pets performed, the nundu fucking the man, both of them so bloody loud as they went at it.

“Nundus mate copiously, he’s used to twenty to forty times a day and they are clever beasts,” Graves looked utterly amused, gaze locked on the moaning man getting pounded. “Law here learned that this little kitten liked the motions of thrusting, even after he seeds he keeps going, drawing it out and ruining the little slut.”

Theseus stared at the table, trying to think of a way to take control of this bizarre situation. His cock was pulsing, he had always liked both genders and androgynous bodies were a perfect marriage of his lusts. The collared pet was a gorgeous thing, whimpering so breathlessly and sobbing at the great beast fucked into him. His slender shoulders trembling and his pert ass bouncing.

“Shall you sign the documents?” Graves asked and Theseus nodded his head quickly, wanted to escape this.

The paperwork was set out before him and a quill with an ink bottle floated from a side table. Theseus struggled to reread the documents as he signed the pages. Graves barely paying him attention as the nundu snarled and the poor man under him howled with increasing desperation. Looking at the signatures, Theseus realized his wasn’t the only shaky one, most of them looked a bit off. Had they all been given the same show he wondered, picturing the various wizards he met with on occasion for formal events and meeting in this position. Sipping fine alcohol and watching this beast pound Graves’ little human pet.

“Dessert?” Graves offered and he waved the door, opening it for a waitress to bring a platter. Again, she didn’t react but Theseus could see the way her face flushed as the nundu howled with the man moaning and the sound of the fur slapping skin filled the room. Her hands trembled a touch as she set down the various dishes of desserts and then left, the door open the entire time, the lewd sounds spilling out into the halls.

“You’re bloody brutal,” Theseus couldn’t help but say and Graves smirked at him.

“Intimidation and control rule,” he replied and Theseus couldn’t argue that. “If you’re appalling enough you rarely have to follow through.”

The human pet was sobbing now, tears running down his face as he whined.

“It he alright?” Theseus didn’t want to see anyone hurt, he didn’t want to see any of this.

“Just desperate,” Graves mused, he snapped his fingers and the nundu growled, reaching down to bite at the human under him.

Theseus sat up but then the beast let go, there was no bloody marks but just a faint teeth impression. The massive creature sat up, it’s cock coming free with a wet slurp as the human under him whimpered and rubbed himself against the carpet.

“Come here kitten.” Graves called and the man slowly got up, he staggered, wobbling as he crawled to Graves, sobbing softly.

His skin looked golden in the sunset and Theseus realized it had grown late. They had to have been fucking for an hour at least.

“Show our guest,” came the command and at Graves’s feet the man sat up, lifting his hands to his chest in a mimic of an animal standing on two legs. His cock hung red and hard, a black circle around the very base.

“What is that?” Theseus couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“A ring, it cuts off the blood flow and stops him from climaxing.”

“Cruel.”

“A bit, but when he does finally get to come it’s rather intense for him.”

Graves curled his hand over the collar possessively and then scratched the man under his chin, tipping his head back so he was looking at Graves as he loomed over him, perched on the edge of his chair.

“Would you like a go? Nundu seed is thick and it’s a unique feeling to fuck someone pumped full with it.”

Theseus stared in shock for a moment, his mouth hanging open a touch before he snapped it shut.

“How many others did you seduce with your pet?” He asked, sitting back in his chair and taking a drink of the whiskey.

“None of them. My kitten is a reward, not a whore to be offered out to just any man,” Graves replied, long fingers stroking the other man’s pale neck.

“I’ll pass,” Theseus declined, barely managing to keep his tone polite.

“Poor thing, denied a cock to ride,” Graves teased his pet and the other man trembled making soft little kittenish mews. It should have been ridiculous but somehow the sounds went straight to Theseus’ prick.

“What shall we do? Shall I let the nundu breed you again?”

The man shook so hard, fingers barely touching the floor as he knelt and arched his back. His head pulled back as far he could and his neck exposed, the position obviously hard to keep.

Theseus saw when he licked Graves’ fingers, sucking two into his mouth, his tongue sliding between them sensuously.

Certainly not being forced into this degrading role.

Graves chuckled, sitting back in his chair. “I spoil you,” he huffed but pat his knee, the other man crawling into his lap eagerly.

Theseus tried to watch the sunset as the man undid Graves trousers and got his cock out. Facing the Director of Security, one of the most powerful men in America, the pet lowered himself onto the cock and crooned softly as he sank down.

Graves sipped his drink and watched the pet rock himself, slowly lifting and dropping back down.

“Try the Crème Brulee,” Graves suggested, pushing a small delicate dish towards Theseus. He accepted it entirely for something to distract him.

Graves pulled over some pretty cake and gathered a gob of cream off the top, holding it up and watching his pet lick it off readily. The second helping he ran down the man’s pale chest and chased the mess with his tongue. The pet curled his hands around Graves’ neck encouragingly, whimpering at Graves pulled at one of his pink nipples, teeth flashing as he tugged callously. The entire time this happened the man was moving, slow motions as he bounced on the prick buried inside him.

He chewed his lower lip, trembling a touch and his gaze slid to Theseus, looking at him for a second. Theseus looked away immediately, face burning red like he was some young boy as he dug into his dessert. He’d eat the entire damn platter if he needed to, determined to stare at anything but the pretty man getting fucked not a foot from him.

Graves whistled, a sharp sound and the nundu growled, sitting up from his spot before the fire, padding over to them.

It rubbed at the collared man it had fucked, massive head bumping at the man’s neck. The beast licked, his long flat tongue rasping as the man mewed softly and turned to rub his head back against the beast. He bit at its jaw and whining when the nundu licked at his back, moving down.

Theseus couldn’t help but stare.

The man was biting at Graves’ jaw now, acting like an animal as he began to move with more urgency.

He moaned out, loud and warbling when the nundu got between his thighs, lapping over his hole as it was filled, cleaning the thick seed seeping from him.

Graves cursed, eyes closing as he took his human pet’s waist and started moving him, jerking him in quick rabbit thrusts as the nundu licked away. It must be licking Graves’ cock as well, tongue pulling over sensitive skin again and again.

He fucked with power, vicious as he made the other man take his cock, his fingers digging into the skin under his hands. He was being brutal but the pet on his lap seemed to adore it.

The man taking it was a mess, whimpering and sobbing, tears tracking down his pretty face, lip red and swollen as he bit it. Theseus could see his cock, an angry red color as it bounced against Graves’ vest.

Theseus felt bad for him, teased and denied as he was. But this was clearly some sort of twisted game between them.

His sobs grew louder as the nundu licked insistently and Graves growled himself, pounding up into his pet now.

“Pretty little thing, my little kitten,” he snarled and the man was mewing in reply, choking sobs as he played the game to the very end.

Theseus could see the moment Graves got off, his face tightening as he jabbed up frantically, fingernails digging into the man as he ground him down on his lap.

Theseus’ cock was throbbing painfully.

After a long drawn out moment, Graves relaxed into his chair, sucking in uneven breaths as his pet whined and rocked himself uselessly.

Graves pulled him up off his lap and turned him, the man’s back to Grave’s chest as he held his pet’s long legs open and the nundu went to work, licking over his hole, balls, and cock all in one swipe.

The man dripped his head onto Graves’s shoulder and cried, tears streaming as he thrust up into the tongue uselessly.

“Certain you don’t want him?” He asked Theseus.

In all his career, Theseus had never taken such a thing, never accepted a lewd bribe or agreed to some sort of sexual favor, never accepted the men and women offered to him.

For the first time, he dearly wanted to.

Swallowing, he managed to shake his head in negative.

Graves huffed out a laugh. “Impressive, few men have ever resisted.”

He summoned a footstool, calling it over to them. With a gesture the trained nundu stepped back, waiting. Graves pushed his pet down, laying him on his back over the stool, his head in Graves’ lap.

The equally trained man seemed to understand what was happening because he yowled out. The same sound from earlier that worked the nundu up.

The beast growled and Theseus had a front row seat as it mounted the man again.

This time he was on his back but the stool was the perfect height. The man lifted his legs up and open and the nundu stepped between them. Theseus could see the long red cock, a pointed tip that filled out to a thick base, at least the width of his wrist. It length was covered in little bumps, the tip especially. It sank into the pink puffy rim of the man, jabbing deeply right away as the man wailed out; legs coming up around the beast’s sides as he fucked down to meet every thrust.

His arms were lifted above his head, clutching at Graves' thighs desperately as the beast pounded him. Each slam shoved him into Graves’ lap and he smirked down at the pair, one hand on the human pet’s neck and the other stroking the nundu as it snarled, the human yowling back.

Because he was on the stool the creature was slamming harder, struggling to get up onto the stool with him. Theseus could see it rise up once for a moment, slamming the entire long length of its cock into the man.

He choked down a scream jerking away from the girth as he sobbed, a broken fucked out mess. Merlin, he looked so desperate and lost in his lust.

He looked gorgeous in the worse way, ruined.

Graves waved a hand and the cock ring came off just as the nundu gave another deep lunge.

Theseus nearly came in his pants like some pubescent boy when the man pet got off finally. He was wailing, hands clutching at Graves while his thighs clenched at the beast taking him. He came untouched, long white streaks up his stomach as he sucked in deep trembling breaths.

It did look intense, truly staggering as he sobbed and whined, slumping to the stool lifelessly, his body trembling all over.

Graves snapped his fingers and nundu pulled out and off, stepping back to lick at the over stimulated and quivering man. It licked his come from his stomach, chasing the white streaks.

Graves dragged lazy fingers through the mess, idly gathering gobs up and rubbing the man’s red lips with it until they shined.

The nundu followed and licked the human pet’s mouth. He whined but responded, licking back as the beast, a lewd sort of kiss.

“Are we finished then?” Graves asked and Theseus jumped, tearing his gaze from the show in front of him.

“Very much,” he croaked and got up, gathering his coat and leaving the room as if a viper was chasing him. He could hear Graves chuckling after him.

 

As soon as he was able, Theseus apparated to Newt’s home, the wards set to let him in.

“Newt?” He managed to call and no answer came. Desperately grateful, Theseus tore his trousers open and took himself in hand. Barely three strokes and he was coming, picturing that glorious creature under the animal, wondering how he would feel on Theseus’ own cock.

Panting for breath he thought back and cold only recall that the man had been gorgeous. Had it been a man? The memory was muddled. Merlin, the hidden charm had been powerful, at least Graves was protecting his poor lover.

Dropping his head against the door he looked down at the come splattered on the floor and wondered when he had gotten so perverse.

It was late so he dragged himself into the guest room and collapsed on the bed gratefully.

 

Come morning he could hear the sounds of the kitchen and he rolled from the bed, still dressed. Feeling dead tired and mildly ashamed of himself for getting off on to that abused man, he stumbled to the bathroom and showered the guilt away.

Feeling better, he went searching and found Newt in the kitchen, feeding a nest of bright blue creatures. Eggs and bacon cooked in a frying pan and toast popped up.

“Morning,” he greeted Newt with a bright smile and hug, his baby brother returning it. He noticed a red mark on Newt’s shoulder, a gift from one of his beasts likely.

Before Newt could say a thing, the bathroom door down the hall closed.

“Is someone here?” Theseus blinked and Newt flushed all red, looking caught.

“I’ve been m-meaning to tell you,” he muttered nervously, turning to the stove and moving the food off the heat. “I’ve been… seeing someone.”

Theseus blinked again, trying to put his chaste brother with someone, in a relationship even. It just seemed silly; Newt was still a young man and more focused on his creatures than anything.

“He’s very nice and we’ve been seeing one another for a bit now, it’s becoming s-serious,” Newt admitted, offering Theseus a timid but hopeful smile.

“That’s great Newt,” he managed to say, making himself smile. Newt needed support clearly so he gave it, he’d find out more about this man later and make sure he was worthy of Newt.

“Look at you, finding someone before me even,” he pouted and Newt laughed, looking relieved and delighted.

“You’ll like him Theseus, I just know you will, he’s a wonderful man and a very good Auror,” Newt looked to the doorway and smiled, his gaze going soft and a touch adoring. Clearly very much in love and Theseus felt a bittersweet pang in his chest at the sight. Newt was already long gone.

Theseus decided to suck it up and play nice, not wanting to ruin anything for Newt.

But it felt like ice water down his back when he turned and Percival Graves was leaning against the doorframe, smirking at him.

“So this in my future brother-in-law?” he greeted, eyes intent and amused.

Newt laughed lightly, meek but indisputably blissful.

“I didn’t tell him yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Theseus. I am tempted to write a second part about Newt seducing his big brother and then having two of the most powerful and influential wizards of the world wrapped around his finger. >:3
> 
> Working on a virgin omega Newt fic and looking to be done soon! Also more beasty stuff because Newt deserves it. 
> 
> Also, anyone know where the Newt/Credence/Percival fic 'Perfectly Natural' went? It made me want to write the trio and it was smoking hot.


End file.
